


Убежище

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Russian Roulette [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bratva, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity will have to make sacrifices if Oliver is going to keep her safe.  This is the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убежище

**Author's Note:**

> Today on Russian Roulette!
> 
> Thanks to nerrisdk for the translations! I'm very, very grateful for the help in keeping my Russian accurate as opposed to online "accurate". Translations in the end notes.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since her meeting with the Bratva captain who turned out to be Oliver Queen. Dark humor colored Felicity’s thoughts for a moment. When those lights came on, her first reaction has been shock, but disbelief followed right on its heels. Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and heir to the Queen legacy, sat in that booth watching her with amused eyes. When she started to stammer something she’s sure would have been both embarrassing and inappropriate, he stopped her by placing his hand over hers on the table once more.

“Не бойся,” he told her. “Don’t be afraid. I will take care of this, and we will keep you safe. Клянусь.”

She had nodded and he arranged for one of his drivers to take her home. That brought a protest to her lips, but he shut that down, informing her that it would be rude of him to make her find her own way home at that time of night. She capitulated and he gave her that little smile once more. The image of his smile stayed with her all evening.

Now, two weeks later, she still waited to see what might happen. No one asked her to remove the hook, and she checked on it regularly. Whatever was happening fell into the shadowy realm of none of her concern, but she couldn’t help it. The idea of the Triad being in town and the potential for her to end up in their crosshairs gave her nightmares more than once. One struck her last night, driving her to come into work almost an hour early. At least she’d managed to clear up some backlog – even if her exhaustion seemed to be catching up with her.

Her phone rang. “I.T. Department,” she replied, being on call at the moment. 

“I need you to send one of the girls up to fix my computer. It keeps freezing up on me.”

Felicity rolled her eyes as she noted the caller ID. In her peripheral, she spotted someone step up to her desk. Since no one ever came down to the I.T. department except during annual reviews, she figured it must be another tech with a question. Holding up a finger, she focused on the phone. “Director Gaughin, I can have Jake up there in five minutes.” The sound of clacking keys in the cubicles around her stopped and silence settled on the office.

“Oh, I’d rather it be Ivy or Susanne if possible,” the director replied. “I trust their work more.”

“I’m sorry, director, but they are both tied up with projects at the moment and have been taken off rotation until those projects are complete. I’m sure you would prefer to have your computer in working order much sooner than that. Jake or Vic are the only two currently available.” Felicity’s voice never lost its professionalism though she would bet an intense dislike radiated from her frown.

A heavy sigh came over the line and a triumphant smile curved her lips as the director gave a reluctant response. “Very well, send the man up. I shall make do.”

“Yes, sir, Jake will be there within five minutes.” Felicity hung up the phone and then lifted her voice. “Okay, Jake, you’re up!”

“Thanks, Smoak, really,” Jake’s voice floated through the office, the sarcasm thick and pointed.

“Leave her alone,” Ivy’s voice shot back. “Least the poisonous old lech won’t be trying to peer down your shirt. Appreciate the save, Felicity,” she called out. 

“Hey, I’ve got your back, you know that. We’ve got to protect each other,” she chuckled.

“Because if we don’t,” Ivy started laughing, but the rest of the department chimed in with the final phrase. “No one else will.”

Still chuckling, Felicity turned to see who needed help. Her eyes flew open wide and she half rose before letting herself fall back down into her seat. “Mr. Steele,” she noted, a wavering note entering her voice. She shifted her gaze to his companion. “And Mr. Queen.” Heat rushed to her cheeks as her face flushed in embarrassment and she tried to repress a wince. “I…ah, I…I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was…well, you.” Her hands lifted in an aborted waving motion. “I…ah…well, that is…” 

“It is quite alright, Miss Smoak.” Walter Steele gave her a gentle, though professional smile. “Oliver and I need to speak with you if you have a moment.”

“A moment,” she repeated before shaking her head. “I definitely have a moment. I have several moments, as many as you need. Actually, would anyone ever tell their boss’ boss that they don’t have a moment? Wouldn’t that be-.”

“Felicity.”

Oliver’s soft spoken use of her name brought the babble to a stop and she blinked up at him. “Yes?”

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” he asked, a small smile hovering at his lips.

“Conference room,” she replied, pointing towards the back. 

He waited for a moment and she frowned up at him. The smile deepened and he raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you coming?”

“Oh!” Felicity stood up, another blush staining her cheeks. “Ivy!” she called over the cubicle wall. “I’m being pulled into a quick meeting. Cover for me?”

“You got it, Fliss.”

“I really hate that nickname,” Felicity muttered under her breath as she led the two men to the conference room. She flipped on the lights as she entered. Making her way over to the table, she took a seat and watched the men do the same. Silence filled the room and she fidgeted. “Um…you…wanted to speak with me?”

“Miss Smoak,” Walter began, “Oliver has informed me of your discovery.” Her eyes shot over to the man in question before dropping to the table in front of her. “I wish you had felt comfortable enough to bring it to my attention,” he continued, “but I appreciate your security concerns.” She shifted in her chair. “Miss Smoak?”

She took a breath and looked up. “Sir?”

“You are not in trouble,” he assured her, his gaze steady on hers. “Not with the company, and not with me.” Her shoulders relaxed and he smiled for a brief instance. “I wish the rest of our news could be equally as good.”

“The…rest?” Felicity stared at him. When his eyes flickered towards his step-son, her gaze followed. Oliver looked at her in silence, his mouth and face carved in hard lines. She swallowed, her nerves ratcheting up once more. “Sir?” she prompted, turning towards Walter once more.

“Due to some…incompetence by a younger member of our…security department, the organization you discussed with Oliver has become aware of our…investigation,” Walter replied, choosing his words with clear caution. “Unfortunately this has led them to making some inquiries of their own. While we do not believe they have made any significant finds, we are…concerned as they are aware of why we are looking into them.”

She stared at him, feeling the blood drain from her face. Everything froze, her entire body seeming to lock up. The Triad knew…they knew someone found their code, someone who could point the Bratva in their direction. Panic crept up her throat, stealing her breath as she sat there. She could feel the tremors begin in her fingers as her vision began to cloud, narrowing and fixing on a point like the light at the end of a long tunnel.

“Felicity!” Hands clamped down on her shoulders, dragging her around. Oliver’s face swam before her eyes. “Felicity, breathe.” The order sounded fuzzy in her ears, but the hard shake that followed seemed to snap her awake. “Дыши!”

A second shake loosened her throat and she dragged in a lungful of air. Her own hands came up to clamp over Oliver’s wrists as he dropped into a crouch in front of her, his hands still tight on her shoulders. Those intent blue eyes focused on her. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, caught in that gaze. Her hands released him, clasping together in her lap.

Something flickered in his face before his mouth softened enough to give her that same small smile. “There is nothing for you be sorry about,” he told her. His hands loosened, moving down her arms to grip hers. “I told you I would keep you safe,” he reminded her, “and I will.”

“I know.” 

“Good.” He released her, rising to his feet once more, but instead of moving back to his previous seat, he pulled a chair over in order to sit down next to her. One of his hands returned to rest on her arm. 

Walter cleared his throat and she jumped. She’d almost forgotten the other man was there. What was wrong with her? Oliver’s hand tightened on her arm and she glanced back at him, caught once more as his eyes remained steady on her. Amusement colored Walter’s voice as he broke the silence once more. “We will need to make some arrangements for your security, Miss Smoak.”

Felicity turned to look at him, catching a hint of speculation in his gaze as he moved his eyes from her to Oliver and back. Color rose in her cheeks, but her chin tilted up. “What kind of arrangements?” she asked, proud when her voice remained composed.

“Until we have this little issue locked down and removed, you are in a vulnerable state,” Walter replied, giving her a supportive smile when she bit her lip. “We do not believe your apartment to be secure enough for the time being, and we would like to move you somewhere safer for now.”

“Safer?” she echoed. “Like…like a safe house…or something?”

“Something like that,” Oliver chuckled, humor tinting his gaze. “It is probably the safest house in Starling City.”

A frown creased her brow, causing her nose to wrinkle a bit like a child trying to figure out a particularly perplexing riddle. “The safest?” she repeated, drawing out the word. Then she shook her head. “Considering the safest house in the city is probably the Queen mansion, I’m thinking you mean the second safest.”

“No,” he demurred, the humor turning to wicked mischief. “I mean the safest.”

She frowned at him, perplexed, and then her eyes went wide as his meaning penetrated. “You can’t be serious!”

“Why not?” he shrugged, smile tugging at his lips.

“I can’t move into your house!”

“Miss Smoak,” Walter began, one hand coming up in a calming gesture.

“Are you crazy?” she continued, barely registering the attempted interruption.

Oliver raised a brow. “Where did you think we would put you?”

“I don’t know!” She shook her head. Her mind spun with the very suggestion of moving into the Queen household. The idea was ludicrous on so many levels, not the least of which involved them being her employers. “But I can’t.”

“Give me one reason why not.” 

She gaped at him. “Seriously?” she demanded, her cheeks dusted with color even as her eyes flashed. “I don’t know what the world’s like in your level of the stratosphere, but when this is over and you take care of everything, I still have to work here!” The flicker of confusion in his eyes made her sigh. “Okay, look, think about this for a moment? Look at it from the average person’s point of view…not that someone like you is ever going to be average. People that look like you couldn’t be average if they’re born dirt poor and…that is not where I need to be going right now.”

“Please do,” Oliver’s lips pulled into a slight smirk.

“Not funny,” she told him, poking him in the shoulder. He glanced down at her finger before quirking an eyebrow. Her cheeks warmed, but she managed an eye roll anyway. “Getting back on topic, thank you, when this is over and everything goes back to normal, do you have any idea of the rumors that would be caused if people found out I was in your house? I already have to deal with the creeps of the world. That would go into overdrive, but I’d also gain snippy cattiness that I _don’t_ get at the moment.”

He stared at her for a couple of heartbeats before shifting his gaze to meet Walter’s. The quiet stretched out and Felicity glanced between them, unable to read whatever silent conversation they were having. She fidgeted, her fingers twisting about one another, but he took them in his and held them steady. 

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” he stated in a voice that managed to be both cool and regretful, “but it’s the only way we can be sure we can keep you safe.”

Walter nodded. “These people will be ruthless, Miss Smoak,” he acknowledged. “They will not be overly concerned with collateral damage – such as your neighbors.”

Her eyes grew wide. “I never thought…oh God, I never thought about…” Tremors shook her hands as her voice trailed away.

“There was no reason for you to think that way,” Oliver replied, his voice growing gentle. His hands tightened on hers. “That’s my job.”

“But-,” she started.

“Mine.” 

His voice left no room for argument, so she let it go. Instead she returned to the plan to move her into the Queen household. “I…” She blew out a breath before moving her gaze from Oliver to Walter and back. “I guess there’s not much choice.” 

“I am sorry, Miss Smoak-.”

“No,” she interrupted. “No. It’s not your fault.” Her shoulders slumped and her eyes dropped. “I really kind of like being alive and healthy, so I guess I’ll just have to put up with the creepiness and the cattiness and get over it. It won’t be the first time I’ve been on the wrong end of the gossip chain.”

“Felicity-.”

“Really,” she talked over whatever Oliver was trying to say. “I’ll be fine. I’m a good tech, the best one here, and I know that sounds like bragging, but I don’t think it’s bragging if it’s true and if I’m not rubbing someone’s face in it. So I deal with attitudes from time to time, and I’ll…I’ll get over it.”

“Your job will not suffer for this,” Walter told her, “that much I can promise you.”

“Just my work relationships?” she replied, lips curving into a sad smile. Then she gave herself a shake, lifted her chin, and moved to stand up. “No, I’ll be fine. I can do this.”

Oliver moved with her, releasing her hands as he did so. “Let’s go.”

“What? Now?” 

“There’s no time like the present,” he shrugged.

She shook her head. “But…I have work! I still have half a day to go!” 

“I believe I can assure you that your supervisor will not quibble over a mere half day,” Walter offered with a smile.

Oliver nodded at him and began to draw her out of the room. She huffed, but moved over to her desk and shut down her station. Grabbing her computer, she moved to poke her head into Ivy’s cubicle. “I have to go deal with something,” she told her. “I’ll be back on Monday.”

“Are you okay?” Ivy asked, turning to look at her. The woman’s dark eyes went wide with surprise and Felicity didn’t even need to turn around to know Oliver stood behind her. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she replied. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Monday,” Ivy nodded, an eyebrow going up as her curious gaze swept between Felicity and Oliver. “Right.”

Felicity’s smile turned tight as she walked past Oliver into the hallway outside of the department. “Oh, good,” she muttered as the door closed. “They’ve started already.”

His hand on her shoulder drew her to a stop. “It’s-.”

“I know,” she sighed, “I know…it’s for my own good, for my own safety.” Two fingers pinched the bridge of her nose before she offered him an apologetic look. “I don’t want this to sound rude or judgmental, and it’s going to come off as both, but your life is your life and you need to live it however you see fit, but in this particular instance, I could wish your reputation wasn’t quite so…so…well known.” 

Discomfort flashed across his face. “And now you’ll be stained by it,” he nodded, “For that, I am sorry.”

“Don’t,” she waved it off. “I could wish it didn’t have to be this way, but you’re doing this to keep me safe. If that means I have to take a small hit in the gossip blogs, then that’s what it means.” A thought crossed her mind and she laughed. “If the creepy guys start getting creepier though, I am totally going to use your name as a threat, okay?”

Oliver blinked and then his chest rumbled with a rough chuckle. “Or you could give me their names,” he suggested, “and let me handle it.”

“Handle it?” Felicity lifted a brow at him. “Handle it how?”

A sharp smile crossed his face even as he ushered her forward once more. “My way,” came the simple reply. His hand came to rest at the small of her back as he walked alongside her. “And I can assure you,” he continued, “you wouldn’t have to worry about them any longer.” 

They stepped outside into the sunlight before she could formulate any reply and he began speaking in rapid-fire Russian to the bodyguard waiting for them. She could only shake her head as she stood beside them.

“Seriously,” she murmured, “how is this my life?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> The Safe House - Убежище.  
> Don't be afraid. - Не бойся.  
> I swear it. - Клянусь. (if you mean as in keeping a promise)  
> Breathe! - Дыши!


End file.
